


Gehrman Puts his Foot Down

by Awolreel



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awolreel/pseuds/Awolreel
Summary: Gehrman is old and isn't having it.





	Gehrman Puts his Foot Down

“I know I said you could use whatever you could find here, but I’m feel like I have to step in this case.”

  
“What are you talking about Gehrman? I thought you once made weapons for the hunt?”

  
“Yes, and I’ll admit that some were not the…best ideas. But what you are doing is even too much for one such as myself.”

  
“All I’m doing is combining two great weapons to make an even greater one. Haven’t you done something like that before?”

  
“I have but I wasn’t drunk or blood idle enough to combine the Boomhammer and the Whirligig Saw. While that thing will kill the beast you’re hunting, I’m pretty sure it will kill you as well. And anyone who was standing next to you.”

  
“Oh, come on Gehrman! Where is your sense of adventure?! I heard that the was a group of hunters who would use the best kind of weapons to fight the beasts!”

  
“Group of hun…Why in the name of the good blood would you want to be like the Powered Kegs?!?!”

  
“Why wouldn’t I, Gehrman?! They built the Rifle Spear! That takes pure brilliance to think of!”

  
“They use to have contests where the loser would be the one who was least injured! Those fools blew each other up all the damn time!”

  
“All in the name of getting the job done, Gehrman. And as a hunter, I need to make sure the job is done, in the best way possible!”

  
“Oh dear, you made me do this. Doll, would you come in here for a moment?”

  
“Gehrman, you know that’s below the belt.”

  
“Is there something you require, Gehrman?”

  
“Doll, I need you to tell this foo…hunter, that what he is doing will kill him and to stop it.”

  
“Good Hunter, if you were to kill yourself, you make the little ones and I very sad.”

  
“Oh fiiinnneee. I’ll won’t combine the weapons together for you, Doll.”

  
“Thank you, Good Hunter.”

  
“Thank you, Doll. Now if you two excuse me, I need to go outside in the flower field to yell at the moon.”


End file.
